


Surprise!

by aceoftwos



Series: locard's exchange principle [9]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/aceoftwos
Summary: Kaito gets home early and decides to surprise Shinichi, who isnotimpressed.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeechan04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeechan04/gifts).



> i talk a lot of angst in the kaishin discord and zee cries, so i wrote some fluff to make it better.

Jetlag drags at Kaito’s limbs as he picks the lock to his front door, too tired to dig through his bags and find the key. His movements are slow and painstakingly careful. Finally, the lock turns. Kaito is nearly knocked off his feet by the accompanying surge of relief.

Bags are dropped unceremoniously by the door, alarm reset, and his doves are quietly released back to their cages. Kaito stops to refresh their water and food. No matter how tired he is, his ladies get taken care of. Always. Then, and only then, does he climb up the stairs. Kaito avoids every creaky step with the ease of long practice and makes his silent way to the second floor. He slides open the door and love explodes in his chest.

Shinichi is sleeping on his side of the bed, molded around a pillow that Kaito is _certain_ belongs to him. There’s a book lying open on the bed next to him, Kaito’s personally annotated copy of Arsène Lupin by the looks of it.

And Kaito knows that Shinichi loves him, of course he does, but seeing it so plainly displayed always makes him want to sing.

Instead, he closed the book and sets it gently on the night stand. Then, after taking a moment to consider the problem, removes his clothes and slides in behind Shinichi. Kaito pulls the blanket up to their shoulders and settled in against Shinichi’s back, breathing in the smell of lemon soap. He falls asleep to the familiar rhythm of Shinichi’s breathing.

* * *

He wakes to the click of standard issue handcuffs locking to their metal bed frame. He takes a peek and sure enough, he’s stuck. As usual, Shinichi’s done a great job, no way to get out of them short of dislocating his hand.

“What’s with the handcuffs, Detective?”

“Kaito doesn’t get home until tomorrow,” is Shinichi’s only reply.

“I caught an early flight,” Kaito says softly. “I missed you, I thought it’d be a nice surprise.”

Shinichi hates surprises. Kaito knows this. He knows it like he knows his own name. This was a terrible idea. Kaito's always been full of terrible ideas.

"I hate surprises. You kn— _Kaito_ knows that."

"If it's not me, why did you cuff my left hand? 90% of people are right-handed. You know that."

"...When did you get back?"

"Last night, around three o'clock. You're usually still up, but I didn't want to wake you." Shinichi finally relaxes, the tension in his muscles softening. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Sorry for handcuffing you."

"Speaking of which," Kaito says plaintively, "mind getting me out of these? I'd like to hug my husband."

Shinichi chuckles and complies. Kaito jumps at him the moment he's free, nuzzling at Shinichi's neck and pressing kisses to his bare shoulders. They collapse into the bed and curl around each other like they were made for it. Secretly, Kaito is almost certain they were.

"Hey Shinichi?"

"Hm?"

"Maybe next time I can warn you beforehand and you can just pretend to be surprised."

"Sounds perfect," Shinichi says sleepily. "Can we go back to sleep now? It's only like, six o'clock. Way too early."

"Why are you even awake?"

"There was a strange man in my bed. I had concerns."

"Sorry about that."

"Uh-huh. Not important. Sleep."

"I love you."

"Go the fuck to sleep, Kaito."

"Okay, okay."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> no end notes, it was a spur of the moment fic!


End file.
